


The Message

by Cheryl1964



Series: Gabriel in Charge Verse [1]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins gain a reluctant guardian angel and Gabriel learns a lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Message

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or Boondock Saints but hey, I can wish right?

The Trickster was currently contemplating a fitting end for one Robert J Masters. With all of his dickishness there were literally dozens of fitting ends. He had narrowed it down to having him smothered to death by two female mud wrestlers or a case of chronic terminal diarrhea. He had just decided on having old Bob shit himself to death. He raised his hand to snap his will into existence when he felt a brush against his grace.

There was only one being who knew where he was and what he was currently doing, Daddy Dearest. And since Dad was pretty much letting him do what he want and not telling his older brothers Michael and Raphael where he was, The Trickster, AKA The Archangel Gabriel knew to listen when Dad wanted something. Sighing he snapped his fingers and found himself sitting at the end of a dock beside a young kid with a bamboo pole, line dangling in the lake.

"Hello Gabriel." The boy said turning to look at the Archangel. "Still handing out my wrath I see."

"Hi Dad. You wanted to see me?" Gabriel said warily. It was rare when his father called him but he was always worried that he would be ordered home, the one place he didn't want to be. Michael and his best buddy Zachariah could give him the universe's worst migraine in no time flat, quite a feat considering angels don't get headaches.

The child chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not telling anyone where you are and I'm not sending you back, I need you to deliver a message."

Gabriel let out breath. "Of course, I'm still your messenger. What's the message and who do you want me to deliver it to?"

* * *

Gabriel looked down at the two young men asleep on lumpy jail cots. Of course Gabriel knew who they were. There wasn't a being in the heavenly host that didn't. You just didn't come across piety like these two had anymore. They had even sent a few prayers his way from time to time.

Gabriel had arrived at their apartment just in time, Dad had plans for these two so letting them get killed wasn't an option. Even if he was a bit put out at having to lower himself to play guardian angel. But he liked the way these guy's minds worked, it appealed to the trickster in him so he actually enjoyed helping the first twin rip the toilet from the floor and carry it up the stairs to the roof.

And it really wasn't that hard to guide the toilet to it's target, guide the lighter haired twin to land on the guy with the bandaged head and keep that bullet from hitting the darker haired twin. He was an archangel after all. And then the darker haired twin used to toilet lid to take care of the second assailant. As far as Gabriel was concerned it was well deserved. After all if the Russian guys had had any sense at all, a cracked skull and a burnt ass would have been warning enough to steer clear.

Of course then there was the trip to the hospital. You don't jump 5 stories without getting injured, Gabriel had managed to heal all of the major injuries leaving only the bloody wrists and some minor bruises for the doctors to deal with. Then of course the two had to turn themselves in to the police which is why Gabriel was now standing in an unlocked jail cell looking down at the MacManus twins peacefully slumbering and dreaming of sugarplums dancing in their heads. Okay not sugar plums, Their dreams were way more adult than that, Gabriel almost felt bad for the cock blocking he was about to do but when Dad tells you to deliver a message.

Looking up Gabriel watches as water begins to drip down from the cracked ceiling onto the two peacefully sleeping men, not exactly a burning bush but it would have to do. Gabriel watched as both abruptly sit up in bed and look at each other.

"Destroy all that which is evil," Connor says.

"So that which is good may flourish." Murphy finishes.

Gabriel nods and smiles. Message delivered he thinks to himself and then flies off to see how many bottles of Imodium Robert J Masters has gone through.


	2. It's a Cat's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel eavesdrops on Rocco and the boys

Gabriel had taken the time to check on Mr Masters instead bumping into a very amused reaper who couldn't stop laughing at reaping the soul of a man who had actually crapped himself to death. After a few moments of chatting and and profuse thanks from the reaper who was guaranteed to win the "Strangest death of the week" pool, Gabriel decided to check back in on the MacManus twins. It wasn't because he was interested or anything, he just wanted to make sure that the message came through clearly, that's all.

He had found the boys along with a complete moron named Rocco in a swanky hotel room surrounded by a group of dead bodies. It didn't take an archangel to feel the oppressive air in the room.

"Roc, you let your boss know it was taken care of, Connor and I will meet you at your place." Murphy said as he slipped out of the door followed by Connor.

"Fuck, fuck and double fuck!" Rocco said taking one last look around the room before slipping out the door himself.

Once alone Gabriel went to each body and and let his grace reach out to touch it. These men may not have been demons but each vessel was tainted with some form of cardinal sin, an overwhelming amount of murder, envy and greed. Gabriel nodded, definitely evil.

Gabriel surveyed the scene around him with a chuckle. Charon was going to be happy. Each body had pennies on the eyes to guarantee that Charon ferried them exactly where they were supposed to be. No getting lost along the way for these stiffs, hell was getting fresh meat for the rack.

* * *

 

Well this is sinking to new depths even for me Gabriel thought as he arched his back and purred. He was currently wrapping himself around Murphy's ankle. Well he was a cat after all. The twins and Rocco were discussing the bloodbath back at the Copely Plaza and Gabriel was interested in hearing what they had to say. So sue me Gabriel thought as he suddenly smelled the scent of Pepsi above him.

Leaping up into Murphy's lap got him high enough to leap onto the table knocking over a can of Pepsi. Soon he was happily lapping at the spilled soda until he felt hands grab him and lift him off the table. Glancing back he hissed at Connor. "Be thankful cats don't have opposable thumbs, muttonhead!" Instead of striking fear into the human, it got him a condescending pat on the head as Connor sat him down on the floor.

Still pissed Gabriel wandered to the other side of the room where the boys peacoats had been carelessly tossed over the arm of the chair. "Kill em all. Admit it, even you've thought about it." He hears Murphy say.

Identifying Connor's coat, he begins sharpening his claws until they get stuck in the fabric. "Climb the corporate ladder boy. Don Rocco." Connor says.

Giving a properly disdainful feline snort, Gabriel realizes that he'll be until Judgment Day trying to get anywhere clawing the coat. He scampers up until his back end is fully over Connor's coat and sprays the sleeve before sauntering back into the other room.

The moron Rocco is talking now as Gabriel sits on the counter and begins to groom himself. "They're fuckin' me man! Hey, they can suck my pathetic little dick. And I'll dip my nuts in marinara just so the fat fucks can get a taste of home while they're at it. That's it, it's done, I'm doing it." Rocco slams his fist down onto the table and Gabriel finds himself disoriented.

Rocco and the boys are scrambling like Demons from hell are chasing them. Murphy is pointing and yelling "I can't believe that just fuckin happened!"

An invisible (thank Dad being invisible is a habit for him) Gabriel is realizing that he is now sitting on his ass in an undignified heap. Looking up at the wall and the remains of the cat he once was, all he can do is borrow a phrase from the less than eloquent Dean Winchester, "Sonofabitch!"


	3. Even angels need a drink now and then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Paul Smecker have a few drinks

The FBI Agent was here, the one that the twins had talked to at first. Good, there was room to work with this Paul Smecker even though the guy had given up on himself. As a result he had become, well hard. This guy was as much of an emotional wreck as Dean Winchester.

Gabriel couldn't believe how twisted these humans could be in their beliefs. Like God cared who Paul Smecker sleeps with. But Paul Smecker was convinced of it and Paul Smecker bought into the Pseudo Christian babblings of the Fire and brimstone homophobes who swore that God was just as homophobic as they were.

Neither God nor his angels gave a damn about gender. Gabriel himself had happily batted for both teams too many times to count like every other angel that had spent any time on earth. Love was rooted in the soul. Oh well, Gabriel wasn't here to convince Smecker to come out of the bank vault (Smecker was way past closet), he was here to gain the twins an ally and do a little thinking himself.

Gabriel sauntered over to the bar ignoring the looks from those who could sense he was just a bit different than all the pick up artists looking for a one night stand and took a seat next to the agent. Smecker was ignoring him as the bartender came over to take his order. "Surprise me with something sweet that has a kick." Gabriel said with a smirk. Glancing at Smecker he added. "Bring my buddy here a refill while you're at it."

"I can buy my own drinks." Smecker snarled definitely not in the mood for some horny squirt trying to pick him up tonight. He had just gotten rid of the 'cuddler' some hours ago and this guy definitely looked like cuddly the type.

Gabriel picked up the glass the bartender sat in front of him eying it critically for a moment before taking a sip of Kaluhau and Peppermint Schnapps. "I'm sure you can, but you look like a man with something weighing heavy on your mind, that puts us in the same boat. I've also got something weighing on my mind. Believe me, it's nothing more than an acknowledgment of company on the Titanic buddy."

Smecker looked over at the guy and let out a long drawn out "Riiiiigghht." before downing his drink and signaling for another.

Gabriel turned and faced the FBI agent. "Seriously. You see I'm in social work and sometimes you run across these situations were the regulations say you're supposed to do one thing but you know that it's wrong. And you know following the regs is going to mean someone gets hurt."

Gabriel signaled the bartender to refill the glasses. "Then you are stuck having to think about a really big decision. Follow regulations and regret it, or stick your neck out and do the right thing."

Gabriel was actually pondering a delicate situation named Rocco. The guy was a complete moron. His heart was in the right place, but his brain was somewhere else. The guy was unfocused, impulsive and dangerous.

In fact Rocco was the reason that Smecker and the Yakavetta Family were both about to come down on the twins. Rocco was a good friend to the boys and it would hurt them to lose him but on the other hand, Rocco was trouble waiting to happen. His little blow up at the diner had proven that.

"Tell me about it." Smecker said as the bartender sat another round in front of them. "So how do you decide what to do?"

"I have a few drinks." Gabriel said. gesturing at the row of empty glasses. "If that doesn't work, well then I try asking someone who has better answers than I do. I can usually feel the right thing to do." Gabriel stood up and laid a $100 bill on the bar. "This time a few drinks was all it took for me, but maybe you should try the asking approach."

* * *

 

Gabriel was so tempted to just burn the house down. If not for the fact that the twins were currently in the basement learning the meaning the phrase 'getting worked over' he would have done it. The nerve of this assbutt!  
(I have to stop hanging around with Castiel he's rubbing off on me. Before I know it I'll be running around in a trench coat looking like I belong in a rerun of Columbo too!)

Gabriel glared at the St Gabriel seven day candle burning in the living room. Yakavetta, how dare you invoke St Gabriel the Archangel. You wanted me, you got me. You don't die tonight I've got something better in mind for you! This meant that he had to work a little trickster magic to change the way things were to happen tonight.

The first thing he did was plant an idea in Paul Smecker's mind. He hung around long enough to be sure the man was going to do what he wanted before making his way back to the house. A quick pop into the basement to see that Papa Joe's boys were focused on Rocco and not the twins. Then it was off to arrange an unscheduled family reunion.

It took a bit of nudging to get Il Duce to decide that maybe the contract wasn't finished after all, and then he had to make sure that Il Duce didn't kill Smecker. It's not like the guy was Miss America or anything, he was dressed in drag that would make RuPaul cringe. And then guiding the old man down to the basement where the twins were kneeling in front of Rocco's body and making sure the old man clearly heard the words the boys were saying.

Then back upstairs to wake Smecker and bring him downstairs to get the twins and their father out of the house. Getting every one to get into the car instead of the boys having a chick flick moment with their father and half of Boston's finest on the way. Finally a quick brush of his wings against Murphy's hand healing the broken bones so it was just a matter of fixing the dislocation.

Gabriel let out a large calming breath as he stood in the driveway watching the taillights disappear into the distance. Shifting into the guise of a uniformed Boston police officer, Gabriel had plans already forming in his head. Oh yes Papa Joe was going to come to a spectacular end.


	4. Yakavetta's Big Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Death Crash Papa Joe's trial.

Gabriel wanted a front row seat for this. It had taken a lot of nudging to get everyone on the same page but finally it was here. Papa Joe's big finale.

Gabriel was standing next to the bailiff and he was bored. He amused himself for a few moments by tickling the man's ear and watching the guy try to maintain his calm while swatting at an imaginary insect. It amused him for all of five minutes then he eavesdropped on the conversations around him to pass the time.

A couple of reporters in the press box upstairs were discussing Yakavetta and comparing him to Gotti. Yakavetta was going to walk, and Yakavetta was putting on a good show. Wasn't going to help him any.

Gabriel knew the moment Smecker opened the door for the twins. So much for coming attractions he thought, on with the show!

"Really Gabriel, a public execution? You had to know it would make me curious as to why you personally decided to take a hand in this one's demise. He doesn't exactly fit your usual victim profile you know?" Death said as he popped into existence beside him. Holding out a small grease stained brown bag he said "Fried shrimp? I got them at a little hole in the wall snack vendor in Seoul, they are very good."

"No thanks, I brought my own snacks." Gabriel said unwrapping a chocolate bar. "This is going to be bloody." He smirked.

Death nodded at Yakavetta who spouting some nonsense about being with his mother while murder was being committed in his name. "Does he honestly think that not being present at the place of death absolves him of responsibility? What an annoying little germ."

"You don't know how annoying." Gabriel took a bite of chocolate, chewed and swallowed. "He keeps lighting these novena candles to me. I finally had to gather up every one of the damned things in the Eastern half of the US and drop them in a wormhole."

"No wonder you chose to arrange such a public end for him." Death was now loudly slurping on a soda. "Do you honestly think that anyone is going to pay attention to the point you are trying to make? It's not like the papers will be screaming headlines of 'Don't piss off the Archangel Gabriel by praying to him when you are a complete and utter waste of the energy it took his father to create you'."

"True but I'll bet he gets the point." Gabriel nodded toward Yakavetta who was being yanked across the floor by Murphy and Connor. "That's my boy!" Gabriel laughed as Murphy planted a boot between Yakavetta's shoulder blades.

Death listened as Yakavetta continually cursed at the boys and God and anyone else he could think of. "Defiant to the end isn't he? These humans somehow manage to always lower the bar when it comes to stupidity. They could all be saved with a simple act of repentance and still they refuse." Death said as he straightened his cuffs.

The boys and their father were now reciting a prayer while terrified and shocked eyes were glued to the macabre scene playing out at the front of the courtroom.

"En Nomeni Patri,"

"Et Fili,"

"Et Spiritus sancti."

Gabriel popped over to where the body of Yakavetta was twitching on the courtroom floor. Snapping a lollipop into existence he looked at the soul standing in front of him. Letting out a whistle he commented. "Boy did they splatter your melon all over the place!."

Gabriel's face darkened as he reached out and touched a finger to Yakavetta's soul knowing the agony it caused. "FYI, Angels, especially archangels don't like murderous, unredeemable, muttonheads like you praying to us. It pisses us right the fuck off, and you picked the wrong one to pray to. There's only one archangel out there more vindictive than I am and he's cooling his heels in a time out."

Yakavetta's soul sagged as Gabriel released it. "Who are you?"

"I am the Archangel Gabriel, Messenger of God. I am one of those appointed to deliver his wrath." Gabriel replied. "Oh and one more thing before you are delivered to the hell you so rightly deserve, don't plan on seeing that son your are so proud of ever again. You see he is going to die just like you did and at the hands of the same ones who brought death to you today. The difference is that he will repent and be forgiven while you will suffer for all eternity in the deepest pits of hell."

Death cleared his throat. "Are you quite finished now Gabriel? I'd like to get him delivered as soon as possible and you have an obligation to the MacManuses I believe?"

Gabriel nodded. "Take him straight to the torture chamber, head of the line. I don't think any of those waiting their turn will mind."

Death nodded as he took hold of Yakavetta's soul and disappeared. Gabriel popped his lollipop into his mouth and then popped out to cause enough of a disturbance to allow the humans involved with the day's events to quietly slip away unnoticed.


	5. Just let me smite one sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins meet their angel...kind of.

"Crap!" Gabriel yelled as he stepped into a pile of sheep dung. "I swear I'm smiting the next sheep I lay eyes on!"

"Gabriel, behave." The old priest walking next to him said. "You know I have a fondness for lambs."

Gabriel muttered to himself, "And lambs grow up into sheep that leave steaming piles of..."

"Gabriel!" The priest said sternly.

"I'm behaving." Gabriel said as he snapped his shoes clean for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Just watch where you step." The priest was standing at the top of a rise. Pointing down at the two men in the valley below he said. "They will be needed soon. You already know this. They are too comfortable here, they have work to do."

"Another message, Dad?" Gabriel asked.

"Nothing specific, just get them in the proper frame of mind so that they will do what is needed when the time comes." The Priest said. "How you do so is up to you my son."

"So it's okay if I just appear to them?" Gabriel asked hopefully. It was always easier to just display your heavenly might and order a human to do what they were supposed to do.

"And how exactly is that working with the Winchesters?" The Priest asked. "If I'm not mistaken I seem to recall something about a certain Archangel being caught in a ring of holy fire."

"Well, uh, yeah" Gabriel answered sheepishly. "But the Winchesters wouldn't know pious if it jumped up and bit them in the ass. These two are so pious it makes my teeth hurt sometimes. They pray for guidance and they do listen."

The priest's brow furrowed as he pondered Gabriel's words. "You do have a point there. Alright but only in a dream. The last thing I want to deal with is another Miracle of Fatima fiasco. It makes them focus on the wrong things."

* * *

 

Connor and Murphy both lifted their heads at the same time. It's obvious that they had been praying but neither one of them could remember what about. Crossing themselves they stood and slid out of the pew and looked around. The only statuary in the place was a carved angel blowing on a horn. Leaning against the statue was a rather short man with a lollipop in his mouth.

The twins slowly made their way over to where the man with the amber eyes patiently waited. Connor and Murphy glanced at each other finally realizing that they were dreaming the same dream. That was always important.

"Wow, you two are swift on the uptake!" The man snapped his fingers and the lollipop disappeared, at the same time the man's figure was framed by a magnificent set of wings. The twins quickly dropped to their knees.

"Oh get up will you! The whole kneel and abase yourself before the Angel of God thing got old eons ago." Gabriel said.

"But yer an angel!" Connor gasped while Murphy stared dumbfounded.

"Oh for Dad's sake, Murphy close your mouth and yes I am." Gabriel said. "This is why we tend to avoid talking to people, because you're always too busy worshiping us to listen to us."

"Who? Which?" Murphy started.

"Hint, you're in St Gabriel's Cathedral." Gabriel said snapping up a chocolate bar and taking a big bite.  He also snapped up an easy chair wgich he flopped down on sprawling comfortably.

Connor looked at the angelic being depicted by the statue and then at the normal looking guy sitting in the chair wearing jeans and an olive drab jacket and munching on a Snickers bar. "Yer Gabriel?" He snorted.

"How's the sleeve of that coat smelling there Connor MacManus?" Gabriel smirked before Connor gagged on the overwhelming odor of cat piss. "I hate that you humans seem to think we all look like that. I hate it worse that you always want to make me look like a woman, do you see boobs on my chest?" Gabriel gestured at the statue then collected himself with a sigh. "You can't comprehend what we look like, your minds can't cope. So when we have to talk to you we have to do it in some form your brain can cope with. Now personally I was partial to the burning bush, but times change. Now we just use vessels."

"So yer a vessel?" Murphy asked confused.

"No I am in the vessel. This man was once just as human as you. But I asked him if I could use his body and well I've been in here for almost 3,000 years." Gabriel said frustrated. "Now will you stop asking questions so I can just give you the message my father sent me here to give you?"

* * *

 

Noah watched his sons at dinner. It was obvious that they both had something on their minds. As a matter of fact they had been like this for about a week. Like they were just coiled and waiting. It was like they knew something was about to happen, something that would affect them.

Sighing he watched as they gathered their plates and set them in to soak before heading out to the porch to smoke and enjoy the rain that was falling. He saw them both stiffen at the approaching headlights, and when Siobhan got out of the vehicle and said "Something has happened." Neither of them appeared to be shocked. Instead they looked almost relieved.


	6. Please don't let anyone see me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel nudges Romeo in the right direction

Two months after he took Sammy out of that time loop and he was still hunting for the Trickster. While it might have been fun to hang around and watch Sammy implode he had other things to do. Besides Sammy and Dean-o were effectively in their own little bubble of reality for the moment and would be just fine until he got back. Dean was 'dead', occupying his own little version of heaven which mostly consisted of driving around in the Impala and singing off key while Sam was still 'alive' and turning into quite the hunter. Although he came away from a few run ins a little worse for wear, nothing could kill him. This meant the Winchesters were well out of harm's way while Gabriel focused his attention on the MacManus brothers...or not.

Once again, Gabriel ran to the rail, leaned over and puked up the double fudge chocolate ice cream sundae with extra whipped cream he had eaten just a few minutes ago. Dad please don't let anybody see me right now he prayed. I'll never be able to live down being the only angel in existence that gets seasick.

It's not like Gabriel wanted to be on this boat. It was that damned Connor MacManus' fault. Murphy had wanted to fly. That would have been so much better and he wouldn't be puking his guts out. Instead he was stuck on this canoe for a full week, and he had spent the entire first day hanging over the rail. He snapped up a bottle of water to rinse his mouth.

Oh well maybe he got lucky and it landed on Poseidon's head. Poseidon was one of the few pagan gods that Gabriel couldn't stand, insufferable prick. Gabriel took a drink of water and waited for his stomach to settle then made his way to the hold. Rumor was there was going to be a fight taking place and Gabriel had work to do. Gabriel needed to somehow get Romeo together with the twins.

He arrived just in time to see the twins placing a bet on Romeo. Gabriel smirked as he realized the betting was running 2 to 1 against Romeo. Gabriel probably would have been insulted if he was human, but Gabriel understood that it wasn't the size of the dog in the fight, but the size of the fight in the dog that mattered. Dad knows Gabriel himself had proven that more than once, even surprising Michael by tossing a full grown dragon into Purgatory. And Romeo did not disappoint. Making quick work of an opponent twice his size.

The brothers didn't hang around after the fight instead retreating to where ever it was they had chosen to hide themselves during the voyage. They hadn't spent much time with the others for fear of being recognized. Once he pin pointed their location it was time to talk to Romeo who he found on the deck counting the wad of cash he had just made.

Gabriel plunked down on a large coil of rope and made himself comfortable. "I'm surprised you're not down in the hold with the two other Beantown boys."

"What? Are you talking to me?" Romeo turned and looked at him.

Gabriel made it a point to look around the deserted deck. "You are the only one here. I figured you knew who they were considering."

"What, because I'm from Boston I'm supposed to know everybody that lives there?" Romeo glared at him. "Do you know everyone that lives in your town?"

"Actually yeah I do, but it's a pretty small community." Gabriel stretched his legs out. "But even I know who those two are, I mean their pictures were splashed all over the news a few years back when Yakavetta bit it."

Romeo perked up. "Nah, you're shittin me! That's them? Damn they did a fuckin public service! I was glad they got away." Romeo then thought of something. "Wait this ship is bound for Boston!"

"That it is!" Gabriel agreed. "I guess they have business in Boston. It's probably about that priest they found with the pennies on his eyes about a week ago. Too bad they don't have someone to give them a hand isn't it."

"Shit! I know Boston, I could hook em up." Romeo said standing up, excited at the thought and hurrying toward the bulkhead.

"Well if you're going to go see them, you might not want to go empty handed. Take a peace offering." Gabriel yelled after him. "Preferably something with a high alcohol content that has been aged in a barrel for a while."

Romeo paused and yelled back "Hey thanks man!"

Gabriel nonchalantly waved a hand while snapping up a king size Milky Way bar. Two minutes after he ate it, he was once again hanging over the rail. "Damn this seasickness!" he moaned.


	7. An Archangel's work is never done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God gives Gabriel a nudge

Since Gabriel was able to get Romeo together with the twins so quickly, He managed to avoid the last 4 days of the ocean voyage. Right now he was in the next best place to heaven in his opinion, his favorite place, which just happened to be any store in the world that sold sweet things.

Today's shop of choice was a little candy store in New York City that specialized in chocolate bark. He was trying to decide between the triple layer chocolate mint chip and the chocolate almond bark when Dad suddenly appeared before him in the body of the goth girl working behind the counter.

'Dad you do know you have a ring in your nose right? Michael's grace would extinguish itself if he saw you right now."Gabriel said. "You now how prim and proper he is."

The girl sighed. "I'm not here to talk about my oldest son who has the universe's largest broomstick stuck up his ass. I'm here to find out when you are going to finish delivering those messages. You know that old man isn't as spry as he used to be. It's going to take him some time to do his part."

"I was heading to the pub as soon as I was done here." Gabriel said.

"Good. When you've delivered those messages I need you to deliver one more." The girl said breaking off a variety of different barks and putting them in a bag. She handed the bag to Gabriel. "You need to go back to Ireland. I just spoke to Death, Noah MacManus is due for reaping soon. I think he should have his boys at his side."

"I'll take care of it." Gabriel said. "Oh, one more thing, you do know that Castiel is looking for you right?"

"I know, but just like humans have to learn how to live without me running their lives so do the angels. Angels and humans both have the capacity to learn from their mistakes. I wouldn't be a very good father if I prevented my children from learning the lessons they need to learn."

"And what about the apocalypse?" Gabriel asked.

He watched as Dad gave an enigmatic smile and left. Shaking his head at his father's love of being mysterious, Gabriel stepped out of the store reached into the bag and pulled out a piece of chocolate bark before snapping himself to Boston.

* * *

 

The old man was asleep and that was fine. It's not like people needed to be awake to get a message. Besides Doc was up there in years. The shock of an angel suddenly appearing at his bedside could very well send the guys soul packing without a reaper at hand to take charge of it. Gabriel laid a finger on the old man's forehead.

_The boys are coming, you need to get things ready for them. Fix up that old storage room._

* * *

 

Gorgeous George was in a meeting with Little Yakavetta and several of Yakavetta's other underbosses. Gabriel leaned on the back of George's seat whispering in his ear.

_You know you're not as good as they are._

_Yakavetta is going to feed you to the wolves first chance he gets._

_You're the scapegoat Georgie! Just watch and see._

_You know he's planning something and it's not going to bode well for you._

_It's time to cover your own ass because Yakavetta won't._

_A little Paranoia is healthy if you want to live._

* * *

At the Silver Peso Gabriel took a moment to drop an unsigned note on the desk of Romeo's uncle.

_"Yakavetta is up to something"_

* * *

Gabriel let out a breath as he popped into the cottage to find Noah sitting in an old chair that he had made as a young man. Noah caressed the upholster tacks holding the leather to the wood frame.

_Noah, you know someone deliberately called your sons back to Boston. Why would someone do that? The Yakavetta family was happy to see the last of them. Think about it. Who would have a reason to pull them back into the public eye and why._

_Maybe the person that caused you to be separated from them for 25 years? He's a wily bastard, you know that. Who was it that planned all of your hits? Who was the only person that could have told the police where you would be that night?_

_He took your freedom from you that night, what is he planning to take from you now? All you have left that means anything to you is Connor and Murphy. He took you from them when they were babies, Maybe he plans to take them from you this time?_

Gabriel watched as Noah pulled out his old vest and began cleaning and oiling it. With everything playing out as it should, it was time to pop back in on the Winchesters. Maybe six months has taught Sammy something and the Apocalypse was derailed.

Gabriel snorted. Oh well a trickster can only hope.


	8. No wonder Castiel is so worn out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swinging through a 40th floor window with the greatest of ease.

Gabriel was enjoying himself he had found a new sport. Crate surfing! He fluttered his wings to regain his balance as the forklift currently transporting the crate made a sharp left turn. What Cracker Jack box did Romeo get his license out of? Gabriel couldn't believe anyone was drunk, high or stupid enough to give this chucklehead an actual endorsement on his license!

That was as far as he got before he and the crate went tumbling. The crate not having feathers bowed to the laws of gravity and smashed open in the pit. Gabriel having wings and feathers remained airborne. He glanced down warily to see Connor and Murphy untangling themselves from the mess luckily no worse for wear. Connor and Murphy were firing their guns and taking down the Chinese gangsters when a pitiful little pop sounded in Romeo's direction.

You have got to be kidding me! Gabriel thought looking at Romeo and his tiny little pop gun. He was reminded of that Richard Pryor movie he had just watched the other night, what was it, Harlem Nights? Gabriel felt like channelling Arsenio Hall and smacking Romeo in the back of the head and telling him "Don't shoot that little shit no more!" Thank Dad the twins were shooting real bullets and not the BB's Romeo was shooting.

All in all it didn't take long considering how disorganized the whole thing was. Gabriel waited until the twins and Romeo had left. The aura of oppressive evil that he had felt at the Copley Plaza was missing here. These men were committing an evil act, but the darkness of their souls was mild in comparison and yet Dad had wanted this to happen.

Confusion. Wow he hadn't experienced that since his days as a fledgling when he would constantly annoy everyone with the one word all parents fear, why.

"That's the reason you were always my favorite next to Lucifer."

Gabriel turned around to see his father standing there looking suspiciously like Morgan Freeman. "Dad?"

"Do you think you're the only one who watches movies?" God chuckled. "Besides I like the way he portrayed me. Maybe he got people to understand just how hard it is to make the entire world happy."

"Why these men?" Gabriel asked Gabriel asked as he knelt by one of the bodies. "None of them are Yakavettas or Petrovas."

"Not yet they aren't." God said. "But think about what they were doing here." God went over and picked up a small bag of heroin. "The Yakavettas and Petrovas of the world only exist because men like this make it possible. Men willing to betray their fellow man."

Gabriel stood up and looked at his father. "Why do I get the feeling you sent me to the MacManus brothers for another reason entirely?"

"Gabriel, there's a lesson in this for you. One you are capable of learning. Out of all my heavenly children you are the only one who understands the humans.

Michael has his head up his ass. Lucifer refuses to understand them because his doesn't want to see what is behind the facade of celestial beauty I gave him and Raphael? Well lets just say Raphael couldn't find his way from point A to point B without someone holding his hand.

You however, know how to think for yourself and that's because you are different. You are the youngest of the Archangels, you were created to be the most like the humans. Learn your lesson well Gabriel."

"Dad?" Gabriel said to thin air as Dad had wasted no time in leaving the building. With a sigh Gabriel went off to ponder what his father might be trying to teach him.

* * *

 

Gabriel was sitting on top of the world, well on top of Mount Everest. It's where he had been since his last talk with Dad.

_Damn Connor and his stupid fucking rope! God help me, I'm gonna kill him one of these days over this stupid fucking rope!_

Gabriel recognized that Irish brogue, and although Murphy hadn't exactly prayed to Gabriel, he still heard it loud and clear. Snapping his fingers he found himself floating forty stories up in the skyline of Boston watching Murphy and Connor argue while tying themselves up in rope.

They can't be that stupid! Gabriel thought and then he found out that they were. Keeping an eye on these two muttonheads was a full time job! They were as idiotic as the Winchesters. No wonder Castiel is so worn out! Gabriel said as he guided them safely through the window of Yakavetta's apartment.


	9. The Power of Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel listens in as the Saints pray before going after Louie.

If it was possible for angels to get gray hair my head would be snow white by now, Gabriel thought. As if the whole fly through the air with the greatest of ease through a window 400 feet above the streets of Boston stunt wasn't bad enough, the twins were now looking at a sight that would be completely comical under other circumstances. The big bad assassin that had killed the priest was a sawed off little fuck.

Now he had an inkling of how Sam Winchester feels. Right now Gabriel felt like a freaking giant. He was also worried. The presence of a reaper was not a good sign, someone was dying here, the question was who. The reaper wasn't concentrating on any particular person so maybe Gabriel could finesse things a bit.

Gabriel had spent enough time among humans to recognize Russian Roulette when he saw it and that was exactly what was about to place between Noah and the midget. The twins were both on their knees praying like their lives depended on it. Gabriel smirked. Well they are praying and I'm here. It was kind of stretching things but it did give him a loophole to interfere with fate.

Gabriel quickly snapped his fingers freezing the cylinder of the midget's the revolver on an empty chamber. No matter how many times Peewee pulled the trigger, there would be no bullet to end Noah's life. Gabriel glanced at the reaper who hadn't moved. Now Gabriel turned his attention to Noah's gun holding one bullet at the ready. When the dwarf gave up the information Noah wanted, Gabriel made sure that there was a bullet in the chamber. The reaper quickly collected the soul hurrying it off to where ever.

Gabriel knew that Noah now had a general idea of where his old friend turned enemy was hiding. Gabriel also knew that this was leading up to some sort of endgame and it was going to be bloody.

* * *

 

Gabriel was hovering in the corner of the church looking down at the group of 4 men kneeling at the altar below him. He was taking the time to actually concentrate fully on the prayers. Something that he rarely did. In fact angels never actually concentrated on much beyond the basic tone of the prayer. There was no need to closely examine them, all angel could feel the prayer in the Grace. But for once Gabriel was curious.

Noah:

_God I have done wrong in my lifetime. My sins led to my boys growing up fatherless, my wife left husbandless. I have the chance to face Louie and ask him why he betrayed me why he caused my family such pain. My son's follow me as Good sons should but not because I tell them to do so. They follow me because they know it is the right thing to do. And their friend, take care of them too I don't want to see them weep over another loss. Please keep all these boys safe tomorrow, tis too soon for them to die._

Connor:

_Just keep Murphy safe. He's rash and impetuous. Don't let anything happen to him. He acts first and thinks later. Take care of Da and Rome._

Murphy:

_Connor can be an idiot with all his plans and he has a habit of hesitating at times, please don't let it get him killed. Don't let anything happen to our Mexican or our Da either._

Romeo:

_I'm not sure what I got myself into this time, but these guys make a difference. They're doing what the cops can't or won't do and people are safer. I'm no hero but let me just be able to do my part._

Gabriel sat back and thought about the prayers. There was not a selfish prayer among them. They were all about to risk their lives to destroy what they knew was evil. There weren't very many people in the world willing to step up like the four of them planned to do.

Gabriel tried to envision angels sticking their necks out and going against everything that they have been told, to do what they knew was right. The sad part was that out of the entire heavenly host The only one he could name that would do it, and do it without an ulterior motive was Castiel.

Thinking about Castiel, he was reminded of another set of brothers. Sam and Dean were a lot like the MacManus Twins. They also put others before themselves often making the ultimate sacrifice to keep others safe. Gabriel also knew that Sam was thinking about doing it again.


	10. Old Men Shaking Angry Fists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finally realizes the Lesson that God wanted him to learn.

Gabriel was sitting on an empty gurney in the Infirmary listening to the whooshes and beeps of the machine Romeo was hooked up to. The twins were both heavily bandaged from the shootout. And Noah was dead. It was times like this he wondered why Dad had even given them the ability to hear prayers. Times when there was nothing you could do except sit by and watch a tragedy take place. And watch the humans grieve.

"They will be fine in time. They know their purpose Gabriel." The doctor reached out and gently lifted Gabriel's chin to make their eyes meet. "You have done well guiding them and I'm proud of you. No other angel could have done a better job than you have.

The question is have you learned your lesson? Do you understand?"

"I don't know what it is you want me to learn." Gabriel said as a single tear trailed along his cheek. "How can I learn if you won't tell me?"

"It not for me to tell you Gabriel, but when the time comes You will either know it or not." the doctor said. "But for now, your Pagan friends are trying to reach you. You should go to them."

* * *

 

Gabriel was hiding in the back seat of the Impala. Once again Dean Winchester seemed to think that Gabriel was scared of his family but when Gabriel had told him that he couldn't kill Lucifer, that was exactly what he meant. Lucifer, Michael, even Raphael; they were all much more powerful than Gabriel and had always been. But Dean was human, he did not understand what it was that he was asking.

Gabriel had done his best. He had tried to everything he knew to talk sense into the Pagans even when Kali exposed him for what he was he had tried because Gabriel knew that Lucifer would slaughter them without breaking a sweat. And Lucifer was here, Mercury always was an idiot. But did they all deserve to die a horrible death? Baldur was as stuck on himself as Michael, but Odin had taken him in and claimed him as a son all those centuries ago. Now they were all dead except Kali...and the Winchesters.

As he huddled there he heard a couple of whispered prayers. Connor and Murphy were praying for Romeo. His mind wandered back to that greenhouse. Four men facing overwhelming odds to do the right thing. They were willing to risk everything for their fellow man because they understood that for all the evil men out there, there were good men. And they had sacrificed, paid dearly; the death of a father, the loss of their freedom, the bullets embedded in their flesh but they did not complain.

They would do it all over again because it was the right thing to do. Against all odds they would do it again. Gabriel realized what it was his father had been trying to teach him. He snapped his fingers appearing beside Dean "Guard this with your life." Gabriel said shoving the DVD into Dean's hands before striking out at Lucifer with all his might. He positioned himself standing protectively over Kali, angel blade in hand. "Luci! I'm home!"

* * *

 

God stood and watched as the ash on the floor formed itself into the beautiful gold and emerald colored wings of the youngest archangel. He smiled as Gabriel's grace returned to his vessel healing the deadly wound where Lucifer had shoved the angel blade into the center of Gabriel's grace. When Gabriel's eyes opened he smiled down at his son.

God held his palm out to Gabriel a chocolate bar suddenly appearing. "Come son. I have something to tell you."

Gabriel got to his feet looking around the now empty room.

"The Winchesters did as you asked and transported her to safety." God in his Morgan Freeman appearance assured him. "Lucifer is also gone. So we can talk. You learned what I wanted you to learn, you stood up for the humans."

"I don't understand." Gabriel said. "I failed. I wasn't powerful enough."

"You didn't fail Gabriel, it was a test to see if you were ready for the responsibility." God smiled at him, "You passed with flying colors."

"A test? What responsibility?" Gabriel asked confused.

"There's a lot of hullabaloo about this impending Apocalypse, haven't you ever wondered why I haven't worried myself over it?" God asked.

"Well yeah I guess I have. And Castiel is scouring heaven and earth looking for you. The Winchesters even questioned Joshua." Gabriel said.

"I haven't worried about it because Michael and Lucifer don't have the power to bring the Apocalypse." God said.

"They can't start it? But the fighting and tearing at each other." Gabriel pointed out.

"A couple of old men shaking angry fists at each other." God shook his head "I knew could not trust them with the ultimate power of destruction. They don't care about the humans, only their own egos."

Gabriel was frowning. "Dad what exactly are you telling me?"

"When you were created, I changed the story.  Neither one of those idiots took the time to read the updated version." God smirked. "If they had they would have discovered that the Apocalypse cannot begin until you start it Gabriel. You hold that power, but you also have done the one thing I commanded when I created humanity. I asked all of the angels to love the humans and put them first.

Lucifer refused, Michael and Raphael paid lip service to humor me. Of all the archangels only you were capable of following my wishes, are you truly surprised that I put their continued existence in your hands."

"Wait Sam, Dean; what if they say yes?" Gabriel asked.

"Then they say yes. Michael and Lucifer fight and nothing changes. The world will not end, Not as long as you keep your finger off of the trigger." God gave Gabriel one last smile. "Oh, and since you are officially 'dead' you are free of the petty squabbling in heaven, but you are also always welcome there should you ever wish to come home."

Gabriel felt the weight of a hand on his shoulder for just a moment then he was alone in the parking lot of an old run down condemned hotel known as The Elysian Fields.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel steps up and takes charge of things after Raphael's death.

Gabriel stood in front of the Governor's mansion pen in hand smiling for the all the 'nice' reporters and making a list of who he would be visiting once he had real business out of the way. There was more than one of them who deserved to be taken down a peg or two.

"Governor! Aren't you the least bit concerned with releasing three known serial killers back onto the streets of Massachusetts?" The blonde woman was shoving a microphone in the governor's face.

Gabriel quickly read her sins realizing that the woman was only here because she had always profited from the work of others. There was only thing she had done herself to get where she was and that amounted to sleeping with with her co-anchor while his wife was in labor giving birth to a son. I'll definitely be seeing you again sweetheart, and soon.

The governor replied to the question at Gabriel's prodding. "Of course not. These men have never posed any danger to the law abiding citizens of this state. In fact through their actions the citizens of our fair state are now safer than they were before. I have no regrets in granting them a full pardon.

Now ladies and gentlemen, if you have any further questions, please direct them to my office. The Macmanus brothers and Romeo Rivera are free men with all the rights and privileges due them."

* * *

 

Gabriel was an archangel. While Purgatory was closed to most, there was a gate that allowed angels to come and go freely but it hadn't been used in eons. Gabriel was sure that Castiel was too young to remember it or he would have immediately come through it, dragging Dean Winchester back with him. That's why Gabriel was now in Purgatory.

Most beings would be terrified in Gabriel's position but then they weren't archangels, there was only one thing in Purgatory that could harm him and that was the leviathans. But even the leviathans didn't want to tangle with an archangel unless it was in a pack. Unlike the Seraphs, Archangels could give as good as they got, against a handful of Leviathans. A lone Leviathan didn't stand a chance and what was once Dick Roman knew it. Most of the leviathans were still on Earth, part of Castiel's mistake.

It took a while to find Castiel who had been bound by Dragons using an old Enochian spell. The dragons were amusing themselves by singeing off Castiel's feathers over and over again. Gabriel snapped his fingers adorning himself in his full armor. His celestial sword (Not to be confused with his angel blade which was more like a personal dagger) in his hand. He extended his wings behind him to their full extension.

Castiel looked up to see a figure adorned in glowing golden armor and the distinct gold and emerald wings. Castiel smiled at the sight of Gabriel gathering his power, the golden glow growing more intense until even the Dragons noticed it.

The dragon that currently had hold of Cas' wing looked up and squawked in fear. Castiel looked at the dragon holding him and said seriously. "I believe my big brother is about to smite your ass."

The dragon didn't doubt it. He still remembered the last time Gabriel had smote him. It was how he ended up in Purgatory to begin with. The Dragons weren't even about to fight they simply ran off abandoning their prisoner.

Gabriel snapped his fingers erasing the spell. Grabbing Castiel he dragged him out of Purgatory and up to heaven where a resurrected Balthazar was speaking to a group of angel's. Releasing Castiel, Gabriel glared at him and said "Stay here until I get back. And for Dad's sake, try to stay out of any more trouble."

* * *

 

"Sam! How's the brain pan?" Gabriel asked popping into the motel room.

"Gabriel?" Dean asked startled into dropping the beer he had been holding out to Sam.

"The one and only!" Gabriel answered with a patented Trickster smirk. "Did you miss me!"

"Uh Dude, you are dead." Sam said. "I remember Lucifer killing you. When he was in my mind he showed me."

"Yeah well what Dad wants and what Lucifer can do are two different things." Gabriel said. "I need to check and make sure that Castiel was able to fix you." Gabriel laid two fingers on Sam's head. "Youshould be good to go now, Sammy. The memories shouldn't come back years down the line."

"Look Gabe, I admit you aren't exactly a complete douche but you're not exactly the angel I want to see right now." Dean started.

"I know, you were in Purgatory and you think that Cas deserted you, now you feel the need to display your own brand of Dean Winchester douche-bag-i-ness." Gabriel said. "Well you can just stow it.

Castiel is supposed to be your friend and has saved your ass on more than one occasion. This time he needed you to save his. Where were you?

Sam had a chance to live a normal life and the first thing you do is start in on him for quitting the family business. He jumped into the cage with Mikey and Luci. He sacrificed himself to save the world. Sam earned a vacation.

Castiel is back in Heaven now, recovering from being captured and tortured by a group of dragons when the two of you hitchhiked along for the ride with Dick. I got him out of Purgatory and once Castiel is recovered, I'm grounding him for the next decade."

Gabriel raised his hand about to snap his fingers when Sam yelled "Wait! What do you mean you're grounding him?" Sam asked.

"Well somebody had to take charge and clean up the mess you three Muttonheads managed to create." Gabriel explained. "And with Raphael scattered across the Cosmos, I'm the only Archangel left in a position to do so, it's my responsibility. Now try not to break the world again would you?"

Sam and Dean watched as Gabriel snapped his finger and disappeared on a flutter of wings.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written right after the Season 8 Premiere of Supernatural so it is AU as are all works in this series.


End file.
